


Twin Vessels

by FireflyRancher



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Action, Adventure, Awakening, Death, Drama, Emblem, F/M, Fantasy, Fire, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyRancher/pseuds/FireflyRancher
Summary: Robin and Daraen are twins. Although they seem to be very different from one another they do share one thing, the mark of Grima. Before they could be sacrificed Daraen is able to resist, but despite his best efforts he fails to protect his sister. A gate opens to another place and time, separate from their own. Daraen tries to keep Grimma from going through, but can't. Instead he goes through as well, sheltering Robin's body at the cost of his own life.The Robin from this new time is left without her memories of everything and everyone, including her family. When she meets Chrom, Lissa and Frederick her course changes. No longer bound to her father's wishes she joins them as their tactician. What will become of her now though? What of her Brother Daraen? Will Grima win once again? And who are the others that went through the gate?





	

Since the death of Ylisse's king, the world started to crumble. No one knew what happened, only that the beast known as Grima was free and had just one goal, to destroy the world they tried so hard to save. Among the chaos a group of fourteen children vowed to stop the beast. As their world was coming to its end a gate was opened leading to an alternate time. The leader bought them as much time as possible to go through before joining them. Not far behind was an older man, trying to hold it off. As the gate began to close it went through, taking the man with it.

In the distortion of time it changed into a girl it ignored the ones it followed through and left the stream. As they fell the man used himself to protect the girl it was pretending to be. With tears in his eyes he held on until they hit the ground. It got up and looked ahead as the girl it was pretending to be rushed into the center of the field. A sick and twisted grin came to her face as the girl came closer.

Shocked at the site before her, the young girl froze until she locked eyes with the man lying on the ground. "Darae? It can't be!" Kneeling on the ground with his head in her lap she called out to him several times. Unaware of what was about to happen to her she kept focusing on the man. "You're hurt! What happened to you? Is this really you?" She panicked as she wiped blood from his face.

Lifting himself up in pain he stood between the mirrored girls. "Run! Now!" Tears stung his eyes as he turned away from her to fight her impostor. Whatever hope he had that she was going to get away vanished when her impersonator pierced him through the chest with just her hand. "I swear... You will pay for this..."

Ignoring the man and pushing him aside she charged for the girl who was trying to run. In the middle of changing back she was stopped. "What is this?" As soon as they touched the tattoo on the other girl's hand lit up and started shocking them both. "No! I won't let this happen!" Pinning the girl down she started to recite a spell. The electricity was too much and caused it to fail. A beam of light shot out from the girl, throwing the beast off and weakening it. Seething with pain and vengeance she was stuck with the girl's form and had to recover her power. Drawing her hood and limping into the nearby forest she passed a familiar trio. "No..." Staying out of site she followed them.

Struggling to move the man crawled to the girl. She was unconscious and injured. "I'm... Sorry..." He used the last of his magic to heal. Caressing her cheek affectionately he let out all of the tears he had been trying to hold back. "I wasn't... strong enough..." As his body began to fade from the world he entered he wished for her to lead a life different from the girl in his world.


End file.
